


Keyed Up

by flippyspoon



Series: Keyed Up [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, locker room hijinx, sports massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: “You’re so keyed up, Harrington,” Billy said, retying his shoes. “You play shitty keyed up.”“Oh great,” Steve snapped, pushing his hair back. “That’s great. Thanks.”“You should relax.”





	Keyed Up

Steve was pacing.

“I hate playing Wabash,” he muttered. “They’re assholes when they win.” Billy had been watching him pace for about ten minutes. He’d followed Steve to a secluded corner of the locker room. The other guys were running drills before the game.

Steve was taking his time.

Steve was pacing.

He’d only managed to put on his shorts so far, his jersey clutched in one hand.

He didn’t love that Billy was watching him either. It didn’t make him feel any less tense, even if he was pretty sure by now that Billy wasn’t about to throw a punch and they got on okay, though seeing Billy there with his stupid muscles in his stupid shorts wasn’t making Steve feel any less tense.

“You’re so keyed up, Harrington,” Billy said, retying his shoes. “You play shitty keyed up.”

“Oh great,” Steve snapped, pushing his hair back. “That’s great. Thanks.”

“You should relax.”

“Yeah, nothing makes someone relax more than demanding they relax,” Steve said. “Jesus. A walking nerve end is telling me to relax. That’s really rich.”

Billy snorted at that and got to his feet. He approached Steve, palms up. “Can I…?”

“Can you what?” Steve said.

“Let me just…” Billy placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders. His hands with the strong, squarish, thick fingers. Steve ducked out of his grasp. “What the hell are you doing?” Steve said.

“I want to win,” Billy said, glaring at him. “We need you to win. And you’ve got goddamn square knots in your back. I can fucking tell.”

“You’re giving me a massage?” Steve said.

“Yes, calm down. Christ. I’m good at this. You’re gonna thank me.”

“Yeah right.”

“C’mon.” Billy waved his hand around and turned Steve around by his hips. “Lemme do my thing.”

They were alone in the locker room and truth be told, this was the kind of “thing” Steve had fantasized about endlessly and he wondered if he’d protested enough but then Billy’s strong fingers were kneading his shoulders and his upper back, digging into knots Steve had not known existed and he couldn’t help but sigh a little. He wished he was sitting and instead he braced himself against the tile wall and he heard the squeak of Billy’s shoes as he stepped in closer, his sure hands working their way down Steve’s back, pressing, digging with his knuckles, and it hurt a bit as he worked through some particularly tangled bit of tension, Steve hissing or biting his lip as Billy “did his thing.” He even dug in with an elbow. Steve thought Billy _might_ be trying to kill him but then something abruptly came undone and Steve gasped, his forehead hitting the tile. His back, now softened up like tenderized meat stung but then Billy’s palms were rubbing, easing him, soothing. His hands were working softly now, gentle, slow, and _everywhere_ and sometimes tantalizingly low, rubbing at the top of the curve of Steve’s ass. Steve let out a little moan because he was hard in his shorts now. He clenched his teeth and his fists.

“Shit,” Billy whispered behind him and Steve could hear him breathing. “Hey…”

“Uh… “ Steve grunted.

“I-I could…uh…”

“Yeah,” Steve said, and then Billy hands were sliding around his hips, pushing down his shorts. “Yeah, fuck…” Steve heard him spitting and Billy’s hand was around his cock, a little slick and very hot. “Oh god,” Steve breathed, and pressed back into Billy and Billy pushed up against him. He could feel Billy hard through his shorts, nudging his half-bare ass and he groaned and thrust into Billy’s hand.

Billy was mumbling obscenities into Steve’s back, mouthing at it as he jerked Steve off and rutted against his ass, his other hand coming to slide along his chest, thumbing a nipple.

“Fuck, Billy,” Steve whispered. “Harder…”

“Yeah,” Billy said and quickened his pace, pushing up against Steve. “So fuckin’ hot…shit…”

Steve reached back to hold Billy’s head feeling a kiss pressed against his neck and then a hard bite at the juncture of his shoulder that made him see stars as he came, muffling his shout with his other hand, splattering the tile and wanting to melt through the floor as Billy milked him and then his hand was gone, sliding back along his hip and away. He was good enough to pull Steve shorts up. Steve stood breathing, feeling the cool tile against his forehead.

He had not felt so good in…ages, it seemed. He turned around and eyed Billy whose gaze danced around the room as he caught his breath, still hard, looking like he was trying to not be.

Steve said, “That was…” Steve grinned, shaking his head.

Billy looked nervous if Steve could put a word to it. This shocked him.

“Lookin’ a little keyed up yourself there,” Steve said softly. “Should I uh…?”

Billy’s mouth opened and closed as if this thought had never occurred to him which Steve now found unlikely. He made a face and said, “Trust me, I would but I actually play better keyed up.”

“You’re gonna play like that?” Steve said laughing, nodding at Billy’s visibly tented shorts.

“I’ll be fine, gimme a minute.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “Well. I feel a lot better. So…thanks.”

Billy went a bit pink. “Whatever. Sure. Fine.”

Billy was bashful?

“Hey.” Steve licked his lips and as he passed Billy he let his fingers drag across those sculpted abs and said, “If we win, I’ll blow you.” Though he suspected if they lost, it would happen anyway. He hoped so at least.

Billy’s eyes went big but his lips turned up into the Hargrove grin that meant a challenge had been placed and he was ready to meet it.

“How’s that for keyed up?” Steve said, tossing him a wink.

 


End file.
